Sparky & Rosie
by 0Fallen0Guardian0Angel0
Summary: Post LS; Tragedy strikes the gang, when Rose dies again. But just like the car crash, Lissa saved her. A bond is formed, but this time someone can feel Rose's emotions and can get pulled into her head. What if that someone was everyone's favorite fire-user? LxC DxR Rated T to be safe.
1. Caught in the crossfire

Christian POV:

We were having a small get together, Me, Lissa, Rose, Dimitri, Adrian, Eddie, and Jill.

Rose and Me were bickering as always, giving the diner a small feeling of normality.

Well, as normal as it could get.

Nothing in our lives was really 'normal'.

My girlfriend is the queen of an ancient race of mortal vampires, her best friend died twice, my guardian is an ex strigoi, and my aunt murdered the former queen and blamed it on one of my best friends.

Like Rosie said; "Weird doesn't even begin to cover it."

But the diner time bickering was reassuring. Somethings never change.

You could cut the tension in this room with a knife, everyone knew it.

The love triangle between Rose, Dimitri, and Adrian was probably the worst.

Everytime, Dimitri made a joke, Adrian tensed and added a rude retort.

Rose kept sending Adrian disapproving looks.

The other problem was Jill and Lissa.

Lissa was slowly starting to warm up to her, but you could tell Liss was still uncomfortable, everytime she looked at Jill she saw her father cheating on her mother. That is hard to get over, but it's hardly Jill's fault.

The tension was soon forgotten though, when men in all black jumped out of nowhere.

The guardians took action, standing defensively around Me, and Lissa.

But no one ran for Jill.

Rose and Eddie seemed to realize this to, and left the circle to help the crown princess.

Rose knocked down a couple of the rebels, but more were coming, she urged Eddie to go on while she dealt with the rest of our attackers.

But one superior rebel, got Rose with a knife.

I watched in horror as the knife entered her abdomen. She let out a strangled gasp as she tumbled to the ground.

"Rose!"

"Roza!"

"Roooosssseee!"

People screamed her name, Distracting Eddie.

Lissa and me broke out of the safety of the circle. I held Rose as Lissa healed her.

Dimitri ran forward and picked Rose up, while I helped Lissa get back to safety, using so much magic had taken it's toll on her.

But like I said all the commotion had distracted Eddie from getting to Jill.

But the attackers had all THIER focus on harming the princess.

Another dagger was out, and in flash the knife entered the stomach of the only living relative of the queen.

By then the backup guardians had come and subdued the rebels.

Adrain ran over to Jill, shock and horror written on his face.

Before we knew it, the princess was unconscious, as was Adrian.

But their was no wound on Jill's pale skin.

* * *

Rose woke up a day after the attack, Jill was still unconscious.

Dimitri and Lissa were ecstatic that she was safe but one thing puzzled us.

When Rose woke up, she didn't feel the bond.

Liss and Rose should have been bonded right?

It made no sense.

Me and Lissa decided we should consult Sonya karp, and in doing so we gave Rose and Dimitri some alone time.

But then, the impossible happened.

_I loved him so much, his lips on mine was the only thing that mattered._

_I was so close to leaving him, and we poured all our emotions into that one kiss, sparks flew between us, just like it always did with Dimitri and me._

HOLD UP! What the fuck. I was so not gay, and I have NEVER kissed Dimitri, nor will I ever.

"Christian!" The voice of angel called me back to reality.

"Wow."

"Chris, what's wrong you totally zoned out!"

"I don't know... It was probably nothing come on, we have to find Sonya." I told my worried girl friend.

"Christian, your majesty." Sonya nodded in greeting.

But Crazy Karp's eyes lingered on me, it was kinda creepy.

"what?" I asked.

"Christian, your aura looks funny. Did you die recently?"

Okay, this woman was officially giving me the creeps.

"What?! No!"

"Your bonded to someone."

Her words made no sense. At first.

Soon the truth dawned upon me.

Rose not being able to feel Lissa.

Me kissing Dimitri.

"Lissa," I said my voice wavering.

"what!" She asked worry laced in her sweet voice.

"I think I'm bonded to..." I trailed off the shock of my theory finally sinking in.

"To who?!" Lissa asked.

"Rose, I think I'm bonded to Rose."

Shit.

Lissa looked at me like I had three heads.

I quickly filled her and Sonya in on what really happened when I zoned out.

"Okay, Christian did you have any physical connection to Rose, when she was being healed."

"Ya, I was holding her."

"Christian, what I believe happened was you were caught in the crossfire."

"I'm lost."

"When Vasilissa healed Rose instead of Rose being bonded to the spirit user, she was bonded to you. You were caught in the cross fire of the creation of the bond."

"So she'll be able to enter his mind?" Lissa asked in shock.

"No the opposite. Meaning that Christian will feel Rose's emotions and get pulled into her head."

Double shit.

The world swayed, and darkness washed over me, Rose, I was bonded to ROSE!

Fuck.


	2. Rosie finds out

Christian POV:

_Lissa and Dimitri, were the corner whispering about some unknown subject, Christian was passed out unconscious and I was worried._

Ugh. I'm stuck in the confusing mind of Rose Hathaway. Again.

_"Hey! If you got something to say, say it so everyone can hear." I- Rose- We said._

_Sonya Karp entered right then, and shot me a look of pity._

_"Rose, we figured out why you can't feel the bond."_

_Her ears perked up at this, _

_"Instead of feeling someone else's emotions and getting sucked in their head, your bond mate will feel your emotions and get sucked in your head." Rose took a moment to think about this._

_Well, bye privacy. She thought bitterly. _

_"Your still shadow-kissed, so that means you'll be able to contact ghosts, and sense Strigoi." Dimitri replied._

_"and take Lissa's Darkness away." Rose reminded them, though she wasn't fond of the darkness, she would do anything to protect her best friend._

_"No, you won't." Lissa said._

_Confused, she asked, "what do you mean, Lissa healed me right?" _

_"Yes, but Christian here accidentally interfered with the creation of the bond." Sonya said._

_"sooo?" she asked confusion and annoyance filling her._

_"you're bonded to Christian." Dimitri stated._

_Rose burst out laughing._

_"good one, Comrade. Now seriously why can't I take the darkness?"_

_"He was being serious, Rose."_

_Her jaw dropped._

_"So, your saying fire- ass over there (she pointed to my passed out form) is going to be able to read my mind and feel my emotions." _

_Sonya nodded._

_"What the fuck! Me and Christian, sharing a physic bond! This can't be happening! Christian, it had too be Christian fucking Ozera of all people."_

_She was pissed. _

'Christian, you're your own person wake up!' I all but screamed in my head.

The next thing I knew, my eyes snapped open.

_Yay, Sparky your awake! Someone said, each word dripping with sarcasm._

"Yup, I am." I said smirking at Rose.

"Uh Christian, I didn't say that out loud." She said her voice wavering.

We looked at each other and said

"Fuck my life!"

* * *

Lissa POV:

Wow...

Chrissy and Rose, sharing a bond!

Maybe this will help them get along.

Maybe, just maybe, they'll become closer.

It really is a miracle!

Me and Guardian Belikov had decided to Lock them in a room, until they got along, but now that they have the bond maybe we don't have too.

The only thing I was worried about was...

Tasha Ozera's Trial.

His only family.

Her once friend, turned enemie.

Christian would now be able to feel the hurt and hatred Tasha had caused Rose.

He could relive the shooting through Rose's eyes.

And that might break him.

Their upset now, but I think Christian is secretly excited about discovering the mystery we know as...

Rosemarie Hathaway.

Rose had been told about the bond yesterday.

Christian had yet to be pulled into one of her 'Late night activities'.

But I don't think guardian Belikov will be able to last a week, no matter how embarrassed he is afterward.

Those two have a habit of going at it like Rabbits.

Poor Christian, I know I wouldn't be able to look them in the eye after watching... That.

I walked in our bedroom and Christian was laying on the bed.

He had a far away look in his ice blue Ozera eyes.

"Christian?"

That's when the screaming started.

**Hehe, Cliff hanger! I want to get to 4 reviews (min) before I add the next chapter.**

**I hope your enjoying the story! ;)**

**-Shandelle**


	3. Fortune

**First of all, I want to thank you all for the awesome reviews! I set out for four and got 17! Wow!**

**Anyways this chapter is dedicated to you guys!**

Lissa POV:

"Dimitri! Oh god! Harder pleasssee!" Christian screamed.

OMFG!

I knew Rose and Dimitri couldn't keep apart for long. In fact we had made a bet on it.

"Christian!" I said running over to him and shaking him.

"D-Diimitri I'm gonna-"

"CHRISTIANNNN!" I screamed, I sooo did not want to hear the rest of that sentence.

My screaming seemed to snap him back to his own body.

"Liss..." He said, face twisted in horror.

"ya?" I asked.

"I just had virtual sex with my guardian."

I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing.

"Christian?"

"Ya, Liss?"

"You owe me twenty bucks."

* * *

(The next morning...)

Dimitri POV:

I walked with Rose hand in hand to the Queen's suite.

We entered, and as soon as her majesty saw us, she started giggling.

"Okay, what's going on with you, are you pregnant or something?" Rose asked.

"What! No!" Vasilissa said scandalized.

Just then My charge entered the room.

"Lord Ozera." I gave a curt nod in his direction.

He looked at Mine and Rose's intwined hands and blushed.

Rose gave him a questioning look, and both Christian and her were silent.

They must be talking through the bond.

He gave a slow nod, and Rose blushed and put her head in her hands.

The queen burst in to a fit of laughter.

It wasn't the kind of laughter that resembled several high pitched giggles. No,

It was the kind that had you on the floor, with tears in your eyes, clutching your stomach because it hurt so bad.

That's when I realized what happened. Shit.

He probably saw everything we did last night.

His and the queen's reactions confirmed it.

I felt all the blood rush to my cheeks.

An awkward silence filled the room.

Christian quickly broke it.

"Let's pretend nothing ever happened, okay." He said.

Everyone nodded but Lissa whispered in Christian's ear.

"You still owe me twenty dollars."

"You made a bet over that?" Rose asked incredulously.

"I thought you were perverted before, but this..." Rose trailed off, shacking her head.

Lissa glared at her. Rose only smirked.

"Make me, breakfast Pyro. I'm hungry!"

Christian seemed happy to comply.

We ate and made small talk. But soon we were greeting ready for a trip to Rhonda.

Lissa enjoyed getting her future read. Rose seemed less than happy but went anyway.

There in the plush red room sat Rhonda.

Lissa had her fortune read first.

She drew, the wilted flower, a bandit running away, and the sun and the moon.

"You shall make important decisions regarding a fallen flower and a criminal."

Vasilissa paled then nodded.

It was my turn.

I drew, Two swords clashing, a heart with a crack in it, and a man on horseback.

"You shall fight a battle, filled with heartbreak, then go on a journey."

I glanced at Rose, this was a pretty freighting fortune.

It was Christian's turn.

He got, the flower in a glass case, the eye, and the dog.

"The flower is trapped, you can see through the glass no one else can, and you track it."

Rose's turn.

She drew, Two swords clashing, a woman stabbing someone in the back, a prison.

"You shall fight a battle, be betrayed and trapped."

Her fortune made all four of us pale.

Christian and Rose clutched their stomachs.

Just then Guardian Valckx burst through the door's.

"Courts under lock down! Get the queen to the safe house. BURIA!"

**Yup, I'm evil... another cliffy! I want to get to 20 review before I add the next chapter!**

**Follow an fave! ;)**

**-Shandelle**


	4. Strigoi vs Court

**Hey guys! Thank you for all the reviews! **

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns all!**

**Without further adu, Chapter 4!**

_Lissa POV:_

_The blonde guardian, Aliyah Valckx, I think, was alerting everyone of the attack. My other Guardians were already making a protective circle around me and Christian. Dimitri stayed Right beside me and Christian, while Rose and Guardian Hans talked to Aliyah about the attack._

_"The wards are down," I heard Aliyah tell them. _

_"How many Strigoi are we dealing with?" Rose asked quickly._

_"The biggest band of Strigoi in history! At least a thousand." Guardian Valckx replied._

_"Alright," Hans said. "Hathaway, your with me. Valckx lead the rest of the queen's guards to the safe house immediately."_

_"Yes, sir." Aliyah said quickly running over to our circle._

_Rose and Hans ran out the door so fast, it could rival a Strigoi._

_"Okay, everyone follow me. I'll let you know the plan once the queen's in the safe house." Guardian Valckx stated. _

_As we ran to the safe house, I couldn't help but worry for, Rose. My best-friend. My Protecter. My sister. _

_She was going out on the front lines, and was willing to lay her life down to ensure the safety of others. _

_I snuck a look at Dimitri and could instantly tell, he was worried too._

_Aliyah went to a Royal painting of Queen Alexandra, she lifted up the small painting, and behind it was a lever._

_She pulled the lever down and a piece of the wall, opened like a door. A small marble staircase lay before us._

_Guardian Aliyah, hung the picture up again, and ushered us down the stairs. Once everyone had made it, including herself she pressed a sliver button and the wall closed behind her._

_The stair case spiraled downward, there had to be at least a hundred stairs._

_When we made it to the bottom, there was a metal door, it needed a code. Apparently, only three guardians knew it. Hans,Rose, and Aliyah._

_Good thing one of them was here._

_When the door opened, we were in luxury once more._

_A huge chandelier hung from the celling._

_There was at least thirty bedrooms, and Bathrooms. And each Bedroom had a plush red bed._

_There was also a huge pantry full of a life time supply of food for at- least Sixty people._

_A kitchen was there along with a library and living room. It even had TV, but what surprised me the most was that the TV showed survallince footage from outside. Where the battle was._

_Me, Christian, and Dimitri sat on the couch looking for Rose. And then we saw her._

_She was like a goddess, and just then, watching her fight, I felt incredibly lucky she was on our side._

_Throwing kicks and punches left and right, She killed so many Strigoi even I lost count._

_It was like it was choreographed, Every time she staked one, she would gracefully move to the next._

_But more of them kept coming and less of us were still standing._

_This battle would probably be lost._

_The Strigoi got all the guardians in a hand hold, all except one._

_Rose stood tall, even though her friends were probably going to die._

_Just then, the leader stepped out from the shadows, he had Brown hair, and brown eyes with a red ring around them. _

_"We will stop the attack if you give us one thing." The Strigoi said in a menacing voice, it sent shivers down my spine. _

_"We will never give you the queen you twisted bastard!" Rose spat._

_"Feisty, I heard you were. You have quite the reputation in Russia, darling." The Strigoi said in a cold voice._

_"We want don't want the pathetic queen, yet."_

_Rose glared at the tall intimidating Strigoi, never blinking._

_"Then what the hell do you want.?!" _

_"We want You, Rosemarie Hathaway. If you come with me, I'll call off all my people, and we'll leave. Your precious queen Vasilissa will be safe."_

_I looked at Dimitri, his eyes were full of love and worry, torture, and Rage._

_He was mumbling in Russian. _

_"_Роза, нет! Нет, нет, нет! Я люблю тебя! Не уходи, я не могу жить без тебя! Пожалуйста, не оставляйте меня!"

I don't think anyone here knew Russian, but that didn't matter. All anybody's attention was on was Rose.

_Strong, Brave, Rose. I thought. _

_Why did it have to be her! Why her! I felt tears pooling in my eyes. I couldn't watch any longer._

_Not when I knew what was going to happen. I turned to Christian for support only to see his eyes glowing yellow. He was in her head._

_I put my face in my hands, keeping a sliver of hope that I was wrong._

_But then I heard it, her silky smooth voice ran through the speakers._

_"Fine, just let them go."_

_Immediately, the guardians and moroi were released and one of the Strigoi came up behind Rose knocking her unconscious._

_I broke down into sobs, and felt familiar muscular arms wrap around me, I sobbed into Christian's chest._

_Christian was also shedding tears, but Dimitri was weeping. Not sobs like me, but more tears than Christian._

_And I knew Dimitri didn't cry. He cried once when he was restored, but Rose told me even in his childhood, Dimitri hardly ever shed a tear. _

_Around the room, I saw many people actually cry. Everybody, liked Rose to some extent._

_It was a monumental loss. But I made up my mind then and there._

_We were going to get Rose back._

_I wiped away my tears, cleared my throat and fixed my hair, thank the gods I always wear water proof makeup._

_"Guardian Hans, Guardian Belikov, Guardian Valckx, may I speak with you in private." _

_All three nodded, and we walked to the library, Christian in tow._

_"We need to get Guardian Hathaway back," Aliyah said. Her pale green eyes shining with determination, she had a foreign accent, and her long dark blond hair was up in a bun._

_"You know we can't do that-" Hans started._

_"Hans," I said._

_"We NEED guardian Hathaway, if she is turned they will kill us all!" _

_"How do you know, their going to turn her." _

_"I don't but she's amazing. They'll want her on their side."_

_Christian spoke the thing that was on all our minds._

_"We are in deep shit."_

_"Yes, but we have another huge problem." Aliyah said._

_"What?!" I asked_

_"Natasha Ozera escaped."_

**So Rose has been abducted by the Strigoi! And Tasha escaped the prison!**

**And who is the mysterious leader of the Strigoi, and what does he want with Rose?**

**I'd like to get up to 40 reviews before I add the next chapter!**

**Like an Fave!**

**ps: Russian translation: **

**Roza, No! No, No,No! I love you! Don't go, I can't live without you! Please, don't leave me!**


	5. Compelled

**Hey guys! Im so sry for the late update ill try to update more frequently. Anyways enjoy the chapter. :3**

Dimitri POV:

I was frozen shock from the events of the day.

She was gone.

Tasha escaped.

She was gone.

Rose was taken.

But we would find them both. I vowed I would.

Roza is my everything and I'm not going to let some strigoi bastards take her away from me.

Hans strong voice rang through the air, snapping me out of my reverie.

"Rose is our top priority, the strigoi could have had the queen, yet they took her. Their soulless, not brainless. She is obviously useful to them."

"I agree, their is something more to this than meets the eye. I believe if we look harder, we'll discover there's more to the picture." Aliyah Valckx, sounded almost like Babushka, at that moment.

"So what's our first move-" I began.

Christian fell back against the wall, eyes glowing yellow. That only meant one thing.

Rose.

Christian POV:

_I was in a dark room, with antique gilded furniture._

_Heavy drapes hid the windows, preventing any light from entering._

_It seemed I was trapped in a bedroom, equipped with a king size bed, priceless dresser, and huge closet doors. But even though I was laying on soft cushions it didn't help the huge throbbing pain in my head._

_Slowly the days events came back to me,_

_The Strigoi had me._

_Fuck. As if being bonded to Christian wasn't enough, The fucking strigoi decided that I would be a cute toy. As I said before, Fuck._

_I was no longer wearing my guardian attire. Instead I wore a red ball gown, with a corset so tight I could barely breathe. The damn bastards even fucking changed my clothes, perverts._

_Dimitri. I need him. Lissa. I need her. I need them both safe. _

_The doors opened and a tall strigoi entered in a suit. He had short brown hair and brown eyes ringed in red._

_"I see you've finally woken up, ."_

_"What the fuck do you want from me?"_

_The bastard grinned at me showing fangs,_

_"Tsk,Tsk. Rosemarie, hasn't your mother taught you any manors? Honestly, how does my son put up with you?" He said in a cold voice._

_"Your son? Who the hell is your son?"_

_"Ah... I have forgotten to introduce myself. I am Maxim Badica. And my son, Is Dimitri Belikov."_

_Waves of shock washed over me, Dimitri's abusive father was... Strigoi?_

_"Now Rosemarie, What I need of you is quite simple... I need you to join us."_

_"Never! Dimitri beat you up before and he will have no trouble doing it again! Let me go!"_

_"I can't do that, You will be unstoppable as a strigoi, your double Shadow-kissed powers will give you the ability to control the elements after you've been awakened. You are my secret weapon, You will wipe out the Moroi and Dhampir population."_

_"Now, Ivan come here please." He called out._

_Another Strigoi entered, he was shorter than Maxim, but taller than me. He had sandy blonde hair, and also wore a black suit._

_"Ivan? As in Ivan Zeklos?" I asked._

_"The one and only." He sneered. _

_"Ivan, Compell her." Maxim ordered._

_Ivan looked me in the eyes._

_"You will not fight us and will do exactly as Maxim tells you to."_

_Calming thoughts entered my brain, I should do exactly what he says._

I pulled myself out of Rose's head.

_"Guys," _I started. Dimitri looked worried as did everyone else.

"Maxim Badica is a strigoi, and his right hand man Ivan Zeklos just compelled Rose."

In that moment the most comical thing happened.

Dimitri Belikov fainted.


	6. Russia

**Sorry for the long wait!**

**disclaimer: Richelle owns all!H**

Rose POV:

The thought of doing what these bastards said quicky dissapeared from my mind. "You will not fight us and do exactly what Maxim tells you to." The strigoi, Ivan, said slowly.

"Of course...NOT!" I glared at the two assholes in front of me. Maxim growled and attempted to grab me. But even in a huge gown, I was still just as badass. I **grabbed** Maxim's arm and flipped him on his back. This time, Ivan was pissed.

In one swift movement Ivan had me locked in place... shit...

"I was told your blood was the finer than a moroi's should we test that theory out, darling?" Ivan's sneered threat, had scared me shitless, but I wasn't going to let him see that.

"Go to hell!" I spat.

"Why, Rosemarie, I'm already there." Ivan arrogantly smirked.

Maxim got up and glared at him. "Not now, Ivan, we must get her to do it herself."

What?

"Right." Ivan groaned.

"Little miss stubborn has to awaken herself."

Dimitri POV:

I woke up in my bed, and instantly my arm shot out to pull Rose closer to me, but my hand was met with the cold side of the bed in which she usually slept. As I opened my eyes the events of the past couple days came crashing back.

And I had one person to blame for all of it.

Maxim Badica.

I shot up from the bed and tied my hair up at the nape of my neck. Running as fast as I could, it had only taken 3 minutes for me to arrive at Lissa's chambers. She was ordering people about, everyone there was trying to recover from the attack.

When Lissa saw me she smiled and ran to embrace me. I _awkwardly_ patted her back, until she told me they had a lead to find Rose. Then I squeezed the living daylights out of her.

"we've found a note that must have fallen out of Maxim's pocket." She said exitedly

"It has an address to where, we think they took Rose!"

"When do we leave?" I demanded urgently.

"Our plane leaves tonight," she paused and a smile spread across her face.

"For Russia."

_6 hours later..._

The plane was about to leave, leading me on step closer to Roza. Christian sat beside me, looking worried.

"What's she feeling?" I asked him.

He thought for a moment then replied, "Pissed off, scared shitless, and more pissed off." I felt a small frown appear on my face. "She's Scared?" My Roza didn't become scared over small things.

"Ya," Christian sighed, "I never really knew how brave she really was until we had the bond." He gave me a serious look, "She's fallen head over heels in love with you, man. And from the way you've been acting, I can see it's the same for you. And it's so shitty, all the stuff you have to go through to be together. So I am gonna do everything I can to help you, I owe it to you guys. And you deserve it."

"Thank you, Christian." I gave him a small smile.

He smiled back.

"Anything for a friend."

**Kind of a short chapter! I'm so sorry, I promise the next one will be longer. Which Point of view would you prefer, Rose, Dimitri, Lissa, or Christian..., or even Maxim or Ivan?! R &amp; R!**


	7. Ivan's plan

**Here's the next chapter! Disclaimer: Richelle owns everything!**

Ivan POV

"Right" I sneered putting as much hate I could muster up into that single word. "Little miss stubborn has to awaken herself." It was true, Rosemarie could not be awakened by force, the only way she could become strigoi is if she willingly drank strigoi blood. If a strigoi recently bit her while she drank it she would just die.

The young Rosemarie gasped, and whispered, "What?!"

"Maxim get Romanov." I ordered. The bastard smirked and set out to grab the idiot who was going to give Rosemarie the blood.

As soon as he was gone, I let my arms drop and the dhampir was free from my grasp. She jumped, and stared at me shocked. "Rosemarie, I don't want to hurt you." I said, finally using my true emotion filled voice. "How? You're a strigoi. You kill without remorse. I'm sure you have no qualms about hurting a girl like me." Her voice shook as she spoke.

"I'm not a normal Strigoi, I still have emotions. I've never killed anyone in my entire existence."

She stared me in the eyes Brown meeting red.

"Liar."

Before I could protest, her flying foot hit me right in the groin.

"Ow." I groaned. She attempted to run but I quickly grabbed her and put her in another arm lock.

"The night I was turned, my spirit wielding girlfriend had been with me. Her name was Aliyah. She was a novice dhampir, but had somehow been born with an element. The strigoi had badly injured her, so she couldn't do much for me, but in the last moments I **had** being a moroi she transferred some spirit magic into me." My voice was filled with sorrow, thinking about Aliyah. My savior. My love. "Whatever Spirit she had put on me, stopped the change. I have the physical strength and looks as a normal strigoi. But I kept my emotions." Rosemarie whipped her head around to look at me, her large brown orbs narrowed then filled with pity. Then all of a sudden, sadness.

" Do you remember him, Dimitri?" She asked softly. I released her again and thought about the best friend I had lost. "You know him?" I asked curiously. She smiled sadly, then replied. "Yes, he was my mentor as a novice. And against all odds, we fell in love." I stood shocked. Shit, this was Roza, Dimitri's Roza. I knew he had fallen in love with a Rose, but I hadn't realized it had been Rosemarie Hathaway.

Knowing Dimitri, I knew he would be filled with guilt if Rosemarie was awakened. More than that. If people thought he took my 'death' hard, then they would be at a loss for words at seeing his reaction to Rosemarie's. A plan formed in my mind and I smirked.

"Rosemarie, I have a plan..." She grined, and I explained the whole entire scheme to her.

"Dimitri said I would like you, Ivan Zeklos." She smiled.

"Just stop calling me Rosemarie, I depise that name." A disgusted expression crossed her face and I laughed. "Alright, Rose?" I asked. "Yep, let's put this plan into action." Rose winked and straightened out her dress. We heard footsteps coming from the doorway. "I'm so sorry, Dimitri." She whispered.

And then stage 1 of our plan began.

Dimitri POV:

We had just arrived in Russia, and we're making the short ride to my childhood home, as we were staying with my family. I took a deep raged breath the rang the doorbell. Mama, answered and smiled wide when she saw me. "Dimka! My son, welcome home!" She embraced me, and I lovingly hugged her back. She pulled away to examin my entourage and at the sight of Lissa, she gasped and bowed. "My queen, I'm so sorry I didn't see you there." Lissa smiked kindly, and told her to rise, "It's quite alright mrs. Belikov, and call me Lissa" Mama smiled and ushered us in, "Where's Roza? I have just made a fresh loaf of black bread and I'm sure she'd love a piece."

One look at my face, and her smile quickly dissapeared. "What happened, she couldn't have left you, she loved you too much." I looked away. "She was taken by Strigoi." I said brokenly. Vika, Who had been on the stairs the whole time, heard my answer and stormed down angrily. "How could you let this happen, Dimitri! I thought you loved her!" Viktoria was crying and shrieking she had been close to Roza. "It wasn't his fault," Christian spoke. But Vika couldn't handle it, she ran sobbing into her room. No one dared disturb her, we let her mourn.

But her words came back to me and I felt a whole new wave of guilt. "I-I have to go." I said quickly. I knew Aliyah and the other guardians who had come along for protection could watch over the moroi for a while.

I ran to a spot from my childhood, the spot I had decided I was one day going to propose to Rose. It was in a forest, there was a single Boulder in the middle by a small stream. Wild flowers grew everywhere and I sat on the rock, thinking about my lost love. Perhaps it had been my fault, if hadn't let her leave with Hans, if I had gone with her, maybe she wouldn't have given herself up. A single tear fell from my left eye.

No, I would get her back, I would always find her.

I calmed myself and jogged back, eager to help form a plan to save her.

Christian was outside grabbing some luggage, and I ran to help him, we were both reaching for the handle and our hands touched for an instant when suddenly the luggage and Christian dissapeared. It took me a second to realize that me and him had been sucked into Rose's head.

**Read and Rewiew! ;)**


	8. Sulking no longer

**Thank you all so much for the reviews! It's nice to know people like my story. Sadly; Richelle mead owns all! Lucky her. Oh well anyways here's chapter 8!**

Christian's POV

The luggage and my bulky Russian guardian disappeared in a flash.

And then I was back at the Midevil looking castle thing.

Rose was sad, but knew what she was doing would work out in the end. Maxim Badica stood in front of her with a young strigoi. Romanov, Rose thought. It took me only seconds to realize what was going on, Maxim slit his throat and held a cup for the crimson liquid to fill. Maxim smirked and handed Rose the strigoi blood filled glass, thinking she was under compulsion. She took the glass with shaking hands, even though I knew she was not under any compulsion. No. This came out of her free will.

There was something she was hiding in the depths of her annoyingly confusing brain. Something she didn't want me to know. This shocked me to my core. I'm so sorry, Rose thought. But soon the cold red blood was sliding down her throat.

A single flash of a memory came to Rose's mind. _She has to awaken herself, by drinking strigoi blood. _Rose's eyes began to feel heavy, but before she lost all consciousness she felt the warm tingling sensation of spirit. The glass fell from her small hands, and shattered on the stone floors. As her eyes closed, she knew, that it would be the last time her eyes were brown.

I snapped back into my own head in a daze, I couldn't fathom why Rosemarie Hathaway would willingly turn strigoi. Lissa and Belikov would be heartbroken. Everyone would, but Belikov somehow stood before eyes wide and breathing laboured. "Why..." He moaned. "Why Roza..." He whimpered. I stared him in the eyes, and could see they were haunted by the knowledge of something terrible. Something I thought only me and Rose and the strigoi bastards knew of. Dimitri knew Rose had been turned.

Viktoria POV:

Everyone had left me to mourn, but if there was anything Rose had taught me it was not to sulk around.

I didn't waste anytime packing a bag, with clothes a hair brush, a toothbrush, and all my life's savings. Rose was worth it. I quickly checked to make sure I was un-noticed and cautiously slid out if my bedroom window. And soon as my feet touched the pavement, I broke into a sprint. I had only b"een running for around ten minutes when I fell face first into a rock. Or at least what I thought was a rock, but had turned out to be the muscled chest of my boyfriend Nikolai.

"Viki?! What are you doing, what's with the bag?" He sounded curious.

I smiled sadly and told him, I was going to help a friend. I knew he didn't buy it so I spilled and told him about how and why this friend needed help. He was angered and called me stupid for leaving to a strigoi nest, with no stake and no one knowing where I was at.

But soon, he smiled and produced two glimmering silver stakes.

"Let's go kick some strigoi ass."

**So Vikki and Nikolai are going off to save Rose! But don't they know it's too late... Or is it?**

**I know you all hate me right now, but I promise the update won't be too long of a wait. The more reviews, the faster the update. ;) Hope your enjoying the story!**


	9. Phase 1

**Hey guys! Thank you for all the reviews! I have not abandoned this story and I intend to finish it! And I apologize for the slow updates!**

Ivan POV:

Splitting someone into 2 was something I'd never done before,

Channelling spirit was harder than I thought as well, so I tried to do it like before I was awakened. When I was a Moroi I had controlled air, so I imagined gathering the spirit magic, like when I gathered air.

Phase 1 was to split Rose into two versions of **herself.** Her good side would be a normal dhampir, the girl she's always been with a few extra things here and there. More importantly her good side would still have her soul. Her new doppelgänger would find Dimitri and the others and ruin Maxim's plan.

Then there was the bad side.

Her bad side would ultimately be Strigoi, hence the drinking blood and no soul part.

No strigoi really remembers their turning, so her bad side would forget the plan, while her good self would remember. I was the spy, I would give her good doppelgänger information and stop her bad self from getting too out of control. It was risky, but possible. St. Vladimir had done this very spell in one of the legends.

Rose drank the Crimson liquid then collapsed, and I shot the ball of spirit into her. Maxim laughed then gave me instructions to set her on the couch as we would be leaving shortly after her awakening was complete. As soon as he was gone, the procedure began to happen. I watched as a ghastly form of Rose floated up from her unconscious body, then slowly materialized into a normal body.

Rose stood before me and blinked, there were now two of her. I helped steady her and she gasped. "It actually worked!" I nodded and smiled.

Her bad side on the couch was becoming pale, and I knew we had very little time left.

I slipped Rose my phone number, "Take this, we don't have much time. I'll sneak you out of here Hathaway and we'll keep in touch."

Rose stuffed the number in her pocket, and mock saluted to me. "Yes, sir, Commander, sir."

"Commander?" I raised an eyebrow as we walked down the back stairwell of the building.

"Yes." She smiled.

"Run," I told her as we reached the bottom.

She nodded and was about to sneak away, when I stoped her and said "Tell Dimitri I'm sorry." She nodded and slipped out the door.

I sighed and began to walk back up the stairs.

Time to deal with the Dark side of miss. Rosemarie Hathaway.

G/ Rose POV::

Getting out of a highly guarded Strigoi nest was harder than it looked, especially in the giant ball gown I hadn't had time to change out of.

"Hey! Where the hell do you think you're going?!" Someone sneered.

A male Strigoi stood before me, and I had no weapon, and was also in a huge dress.

" I don't know but anywhere would be better than being close to your slimy ass." I replied. I searched for an escape route but found none. Shit.

There was no possible way I could fight him, so when he growled and grabbed me, I was sure our plan had failed...

So you can imagine my relief, when the Strigoi disappeared in a cloud of black smoke.

Black smoke that was coming out of my hands.

Shocked, I gave a small barely audible gasp.

But I had no time to stop now, I ran out the gates faster than I'd ever ran before.

The wispy smoke had disappeared.

I wasn't sure how long I had been running for when I bumped into someone.

Me and the girl I had hit flew to the ground.

"Viktoria?!"

Dimitri POV:

Roza... A Strigoi?!

It was unimaginable, someone as sweet and selfless as Rose turning into a monster like that.

When Christian told the others they were shocked, but Lissa was determined to reinstate her soul. So was I... But it didn't stop me from feeling guilty.

If I had fought with her and Hans, or killed my bastard of a father earlier before he was awakened maybe none of this would have happened.

Then there was Ivan.

Ivan my best friend who I thought was dead was also in the undead ranks with the love of my life. I had failed them both.

"DIMITRI!" Someone sobbed.

I spun around to see my Mama, ranting and crying.

"Vikki's gone! She's gone after Roza!"

My eyes widened, not my little sister too.

I had failed everyone.

**Oooooh! There are now two Roses!**

**and poor Dimitri!**

**whats up with the wierd smoke coming out of Rose's hands?**

**Review for the next chapter!**


	10. Double Doppelgängers

**hey guys! Here's chapter 10 ! Thank you to everyone who reviewed! **

Viktoria POV:

One second I was walking with Nikolai, the next I was flat on my ass.

"Viktoria?!" A girls voice yelled.

I was about to scold this person for not watching where they were going when I saw who it was. "Rose!" I squealed.

She was there in the flesh, a bit bloody, but seemed to be otherwise uninjured.

I practically jumped on her, "we were all so worried! Dimitri was going mad! And everyone thought you might be dead! Or a blood whore for those nasty bastards! Or even awakened! Or tortured! Omg. Are you okay?! And what's with the giant ball gown?! I was sooo worried! And-"

"Viktoria." She cut me off with a laugh. "I'm perfectly alright, it will take a lot more than a couple of ugly bastards to bring down Rose Hathaway." She smirked "but I need to get to the others. Can you give me a ride?"

Nikolai helped both of us up. " Of course!"

We walked down a couple blocs until we reached Nikolai's pickup truck. Rose jumped in to the back carrying the folds of that huge old fashioned dress.

"What on earth are you wearing?" I giggled.

"Damn bastards decided to play dress up. But I think the point of making me wear it was so I would have trouble fighting,"

A bright flash lit up the inside of the truck.

"Vikki!" Rose screeched.

"Sorry! I couldn't help it!" I laughed and looked at the picture of Rose. " when else am I going to see Rose Hathaway in a ball gown?!" Rose grunted and I reluctantly put the camera away.

Nikolai gave a throaty laugh at our interactions. "You never cease to amaze me." He told us.

I gave him a kiss on the cheek. "We are pretty amazing!"

Rose was smirking and gave us a knowing smile, "I knew you two liked each other!"

"Whatever.." I brushed her off, but couldn't hide the grin that was plastered on my face.

My boyfriend on the other hand was blushing, it was adorable.

"Let's get going." Nikolai said, obviously flustered.

We drove off back to Baia.

Dimitri POV:

Everyone was panicking over Viktoria when suddenly Christian collapsed.

"Christian!" Lissa screamed and tried to heal him to no avail.

We all watched in shock as a ghastly version of my charge lifted of his unconsicous form and materialized into a normal body. He blinked and Lissa had to steady him. There were two of him. The one on the floor was becoming very pale very fast though. "Oh shit!" Christians doppelgänger shrieked! "Get the other me out of here he's about to be Strigoi!"

A loud bang echoed through the house, the front door had been completely thrown off its hinges. A strigoi with long brown hair, stood before us. "That's right, and I need little Fire boy over there." The voice laughed evily.

That hair...

That voice...

No! My blood ran cold.

She almost looked the same, she still had long hair, still wore a black leather jacket.

But the pale skin and red eyes... This monster was not my Roza.

"Haha. Don't be so surprised Dimka. You already knew the state I was in." Strigoi Rose flipped her hair over her shoulder and smiled revealing sharp white fangs.

"Rrrose?!" I stuttered. My world came crashing down and my knees buckled. "What did they do to you?" I whispered horrified. "They made me better Belikov. You were so right, the power that comes with being awakened is unimaginable." She sneered.

In a flash Rose had the pale unconsicous Christian in her arms.

"Until next time bitches."

And then she was gone.

Lissa was sobbing and everyone was confused. The remaining Christian sighed. "They should be here any minute now and then we'll explain everything."

"Who?!" Just then Viktoria and Nikolai ran in, someone towing in behind them.

"VIKTORIA BELIKOVA" My mama shrieked.

"You had us so worried! Don't ever do that again!"

"Mama look who we found!"

My Roza stood before us. In a huge ball gown, bloody, but very much alive.

Her skin was the same almond color it always has been, her eyes the same chestnut brown I loved so so much.

Roza ran into my arms. And began to sob, than I began to sob, and so did Lissa and Viktoria and my family.

I pulled Rose into a very passionate kiss.

She wiped her eyes and glanced at Christian.

Oh... Yah... They had some explaining to do.

" Where do we begin?" Rose asked.

"From the start..." Lissa replied.

So Rose and Christian dived into their story about how Maxim had tried to turn Rose but Ivan had somehow used spirit to split her into two. They explained how the other Rose was strigoi, and had the ability to control elements. But our Rose was a dhampir, but was taping into some shadow- kissed powers she didn't yet understand. Christian explained how because of their bond how he had also been split, and was beginning to develop the same powers at Roza.

She also added that Ivan was on our side and was going to help collect Intel on Maxim's plan.

Everyone agreed that this was enough for one night and began to head to bed.

As soon as they were gone I pulled Rose to me and kissed her again.

"God... I love you so much Roza... I-I was just so worried and-" she cut me off with another kiss. "It's okay, comrade. I'm here, well half of me anyways. But I love you with everything I have."

I reluctantly let her shower and change out of that bizarre dress into some of Viktoria's clothes.

And we snuggled up in my bedroom. I kissed her head and we both fell asleep.

But I woke up an hour later to her thrashing and screaming.

But that's not what scared me the most...

Two puncture marks appeared on her neck and blood began trickling down from the wound.

"Roza!"

**What's going on with Roza?**

**What plan are they gonna come up with to stop the strigoi?**

**Now there are two Christians and Roses, Poor Lissa and Dimitri. **

**Read and Review!**


End file.
